That Boy in The Green Hat
by Canon's Son
Summary: Zelda, the intelligent, beautiful princess of Hyrule. Link, the young trouble making boy who annoys everyone. Some say that they are the oddest pair. Some say they are lucky to even be friends. What do they say? They are the best thing that ever happened to them.
1. That Boy

**That Boy in the Green Hat - Chapter 1**

**A/N: This chapter was redone, so its not a new chapter, just a longer chapter. If you haven't seen it yet, then enjoy it anyway. R&R please.**

* * *

The perfect moment for me is happening right now. The moon above me is glowing bright, and the star are dancing playfully around it. The tree that I am laying on is warm with the bark feeling smooth. The man that I am laying my head upon his looked at me smiling. The man who I've know for all of my life. The man who saved my life. And the man I owe my life too.

Link, the man in the Green Suit.

Its hard to believe that a decade ago that I thought he was the most annoying man in the world. And to be honest, he still is the most annoying man in the world. As a boy he really bothered me, mostly because he wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many times I kicked him out of the castle. And that was frequently. But what bothered me the most for some reason was because he never stopped smiling.

Not even once.

Of course, we were only 14, and since Ganon wasn't around there was no worries, but still, all of the insults he would recieve for being an outcast, he would just smile and say:

_"I agree! Thank you!"_

Nothing would faze him. Nothing would bother him. He would just keep on smiling. Funny, that used to be his motto.

I looked up at him, smiling wide. "Link, I'm really happy you're here with me."

He smiled wide. I think that's what I love most about him. "Glad you invited me." He grabbed my hand softly.

I smirked. "Funny how I thought you were such an annoying little boy."

"Were? Ha, I take pride in that title." He joked. "I think it's funny how I once thought you was a snobby girl."

"Hey! I'm not that spoiled!"

"Heh, sure you aren't." He said sarcastically.

I shoved him playfully. "At least I'm not a man wearing a skirt."

He laughed. "It's not a skirt! It's a legendary suit!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say "Hero"."

We looked at each other and laughed. The best thing about Link is that it was so easy to talk to him, and make fun of each other from time to time. We both agree that there pair of us being friends is a miracle. A single boy who lives by himself, keeps to himself, and is poor, being best friends with the most important figure in Hyrule. To me, it was luck. To Link, it was destiny.

"Hey Link." I said. "Do you remember how we met?"

He smirked. "Of course I do! What, did you forget?"

I shook my head. "No, just making sure you remember. Just in cause you forget like you forget everything else."

"I forget things that aren't important. I always remember anything about you." He smiled.

I looked up at the sky, happy that the man right next to me existed. And I'm glad he does.

* * *

(Past)

I woke up from my bed, yawning and smiling as the sunshine hugged my face. Another day with my father and mother, whom I cared for very much. Today was the annual Royal Feast for the homecoming of our warrior who were returning with the news of other kingdoms. It was no easy task, since this place is completely surrounded by water, making it difficult to reach other kingdoms. This time they were sent to get the yearly stock of Crescent Cakes, from the Crescent Moon Tribe. Those cakes, while be very difficult to obtain, were my favorite type of cakes ever, and I was very exicted to get my hands on one.

I then heard a knock on my door "Zelda? You up?" My mother was heard outside the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" I responded, getting up from my bed. I put on golden supplies and walked towards my bathroom.

"Alright, but be down for something to eat in a few alright? We have a Crescent Cake waiting for you!" I heard her call.

If anything motivated me to get up in the morning, it would be the smell of a freshly baked Crescent Cake. A great day was planned for me. Being able to eat a Crescent Cake, going around town to greet travelers, going to the library for my favorite books, and then spending time next to a big oak tree in the backyard. Actually, this was the least work I've had to do all year was is nice.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen table, the aroma of the Crescent Cake surrounded me. My father was waiting for me at the table, already eating his,

"Ah! Well Good morning sleeping beauty! You should hurry up your already late." My father chuckled swallowing a Crescent Cake whole.

My mother smiled while handing me a plate of Crescent Cakes while I sat down. "Better late then never I suppose."

I looked at the Crescent shaped treat on my plate, happily taking the first bite, as the white frosting in the middle melted inside my mouth.

My mother smiled at my reaction. "Glad you like them."

My father looked at the Town News Bulletin hanged up everyday at the kitchen window. He frowned. "Seems as though that troublemaking green hat is at it again..."

My mother gave a look. "Stealing or taunting?"

"Seems like taunting this time around. Throwing apples at the guards. Heh, that is quite amusing."

I frowned. Someone throwing apples at people doesn't sound very funny to me.

My mother started scolding him. "It's a wonder that you keep that boy here even with all the trouble he's causing. The townspeople sure are getting sick of him."

"He's no harm. Besides, they guards will get over it. They always do." He chuckled to himself.

I frowned. "Why don't his parents make him stop?"

They both looked at each other then looked at me.

"Why don't you finish your Cakes sweetheart and let your father take care of the ruling."

I looked at them confused. They didn't really answer my question. I just shrugged it off. I was just glad for the day ahead!

* * *

I started walking around the towns square, people bowing to me and greeting me with big smiles. This was my favorite part of the day, and although it is tiring, I love all of the reactions I receive for everyone. It makes me feel great.

I walked towards the bakery to see if the baker had any extra cakes left, since a lot of towns people like to stock up on all that they can since they come once a year.

"Good morn Princess!" The Baker smiled. "How could I be of help?"

"Good morning! I was wondering if you possibly have any more Crescent Cakes stock up?"

He laughed. "Every year you ask me that, and every year I say no."

"Oh..." I said disappointed.

"But, because I remembered this year, I have a few in the back here just for you!"

I jumped happily. "Thank you! How much for it?"

"No charge! Consider it a gift from me!" He walked towards the back.

"Thank you!" I shouted towards him.

I looked up at the glowing sun while I waited, The sun looks so pretty when its out. Which is always a treat in itself my mom always says.

Suddenly, I heard a shout coming from the inside. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!"

I looked inside the shop and heard loud noises coming from the back. A boy in all green then ran towards the front. With the Baker chasing after him.

"Come back with those you thief!"

The boy then ran towards me, then stopped and smiled at me, and handed me something. It was a Crescent Cake. He was holding a bunch of them.  
He then ran past me, while the Baker continued to chase after him.

"Get back here!" more townspeople started joining him in the chase.

I just stood there, and looked down at my cake. I smiled to myself a laughed. Its funny that it was my first interaction with him.

My first interaction with that boy in a green hat.

* * *

Even though that was a little of a strange way to start the day, the next thing for me to do was to go to the library to go read my favorite book, "The Hero's Legend".

It was probably my favorite book to read, and although I'm 14, the book is apparently a lot more advanced then my reading level. Due to the fact that education is very limited in this town, people who are in their late 30s still have trouble reading the books I read, even my own father. Even so, difficulty aside, the book is very interesting to me.

It tells the legend of a boy who is merely a child, gaining the power of the light to stop the darker evils. It's my favorite story not only because it's the usual "Damsel in Distress" and "Knight in Shining Armor" kind of tale, but also because it's very mysterious. It says it was based off of a true story, and although I find it hard to believe, a lot of it makes sense. For one thing, it's listed in the History section of the library, which doesn't seem that significant, and it isn't, but there are many other factors as well. One thing is that my mother and father's castle are included in the book, and every last detail off it is also included. According to the book, there is a secret passage in the castle, which I tried to go and find, but without prevail. It was said that the secret passage lead to the Master Sword, the sword that the boy used to stop the dark evil. I asked my father if such an item existed, to which he said, 'If it does, I sure have never seen it."

Even though all of that might not be enough to justify that its all true, and that the Master Sword exist, I get a good feeling whenever I read it. But, even if it isn't true, I still think its a really good book.

I entered the Library, and walked towards the front desk to greet , the town's Librarian. He was on his computer, as usual, and seemed pretty focused. It always seems like he never gets off of that thing.

"Good morning!" I chimed.

He continued staring at his computer. Which is ALSO as usual.

"...Uh, Mr. Boowok?"

He looked up from his computer, about time. "Oh? Hello there Zelda! Didn't see you there. Same as usual?"

I nodded and grinned.

He turned around and grabbed the book from his desk. I guess after reading it for so long he finally got used to me getting it.

"You know, you should start reading other books then this old thing." He laughed. "Every I myself get bored reading it."

I shrugged. "I find it quite interesting though."

I grabbed the book and ran to my favorite part of the library, near the back any for everything. Although, since anyone hardly reads, there's nothing to get anyway from. There was a princess chair near a brown wall, my favorite chair in the kingdom actually. So much peace gained from reading. No rules, no work, no nothing. Just...peace.

I sat down to begin my peaceful reading session. I opened the book and began to reading from the very beginning.

But then, I heard a noise coming from down the hall. I looked up from my book, to see someone was hiding behind a bookcase, peering at me.

It was that boy again.

He hid behind the bookcase again, seeing that I saw him. What was HE doing here? I never thought he would be a reader.

He then peered around the bookcase again. What's this boy's deal? I decided to just ignore him and keep reading.

I put the book back over my face. After a few minutes, I looked up to see if he was there. No sign of him.

"Finally." I said out loud. Then I turned around to find him in front of my face.

"Waaa?!" I jumped up from the chair. "Where did you come from?!" I yelled.

He just stood there smiling then grabbed my hand and put something in it. It was a rose.

I looked down at it, it was a red and yellow rose. It sparkled, and I thought it was beautiful. "H-Huh? What's this f-?"

I looked up and saw that he was gone. Gone as fast as he came. Weird...

I looked at the rose again. Seems like a really strange gesture to give me a rose randomly at of the blue. But...I do find myself smiling.

I returned back to my book, happy that this day was going so well.

* * *

I walked towards the big oak tree that I loved so dearly. Then I started to think about that that boy.

It's strange, the rest of the day he followed me from a distance. At lunch I went home to the castle and I saw him follow me home. And while I was walking around I saw him follow me as well. So it really bothers me that he follows me without even saying hi or anything.

And wouldn't you know it. I saw him sat in front of the tree, looking up at that sky.

I walked up to him, ready to confront him. "Why are you following me? You've been doing it all day!"

He sat there, smiling. He just sat there.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Why do you keep following me?"

"...who said I was following you?"

"I DID CAUSE YOU WERE?"

"You got any proof?"

I stared at him. "P-Proof?! What proof?!"

"No proof, didn't happen."

I thought for a moment. "W-Well what able to rose you gave me? That's proof!" I got the rose out.

He looked at it. "...That's not proof."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Any boy could have given you that." He smirked.

"Whatever, just stop following me!"

" Who said I was following you?"

"..." I looked at him in anger. Were all boys this annoying?

He then started to laugh.

"...I don't see whats so funny about this..."

He got up and laughed. "I'm just happy!"

"...Happy?"

"First I get to eat these sweet cakes, then I get to meet the famous Zelda, and find out then that you aren't half bad!"

I just stood there, in shock that he was being so...open.

He handed me a Crescent Cake. "Here, I know how much you like these things. Enjoy!"

He started walking away, but I wasn't done with him. "H-hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

He turned back and smiled. "We can talk later! I'm just glad I have a crush on a non-snobby princess, or else it would be alot less fun."

He walked away.

Ugh! That boy is just so annoying! Ugh I'm just glad he's...wait, what did he say?

I look at the Crescent Cake and it was inscribed with the words, L+Z, inside of a heart.

...I then smiled. Such an annoying boy.

* * *

This is the intro so the other chapters (4 more) will be longer. Review on your thoughts please!


	2. School Shenagians

That Boy in The Green Hat - Chapter 2

* * *

Mother and Father are becoming very busy lately. Ever since the big migration over to us my many magic users, Father has to take care of more tasks then usual, like teaching them how to use the magic. And Mother has become ill, so neither of them have time to teach me. So we had to do the alternative and send me to regular school.

I don't exactly have a real problem with the regular education that everyone else receives, but if you didn't know, education is not a high priority in Hyrule. When it comes to wielding a sword and magic of course it is, but people usually only have a basic level of reading, so if you were a female, you would probably be done with school once you reach the age of 16. That being said, and I don't mean to boast, but I believe I will be the smartest person in the classroom. Either way, once I'm done with school, or at least when my mother gets better, everything will return back to the way it should be.

I made my usual rounds, stopping by the baker, going to the library for a new book to read, and then headed towards the school yard. It was a small building, and every grade, grade-school to high, was bunch together and had only 3 teachers.

Ms. Butters was the grade-school teacher that has her class at 8 until noon. She kinda short, plump, and usually wears a golden dress, and he hair was bright yellow and went down to he feet. I remember when she baby-sat me when I was a child. She was really nice, as all grade-school teachers usually are. She would always treat me to a good story. It wouldn't surprise me if she was the only adult in Hyrule that actually cared about reading. Too bad I can't have her as a teacher.

Mr. Maple was a very strange teacher. Which doesn't make him a bad teacher, but he his personality it very odd to me. I'm in his class, noon till 4pm, and I am actually looking forward to it. Well, more so prepared for it. One second he is cramming your head with problems before the sound waves have a chance to reach your ears. The next he yells and screams at you even when you do absolutely nothing. And then he turns into the nicest adult in town, giving advice and handing out candy. And sometimes, he just sits there, looking at us without a word. His tall and lean, wears his signature glasses, and he dark brown hair, He always seems to wear the same attire of a classy suit and leggings though, with a blue shirt and dark red tie. We used to converse about magic, but couldn't anymore since he got so busy.

As for the high school portion of the day, which took place at night, not many student even attend. Most of the boys sign up for guard duty, and the girls follow the boys because most are probably married already. Which means that only 4 or 5 people actually go to the school, and not with an easy teacher. Mr. Cementary doesn't talk to anyone and just gives quick instructions then leaves to who knows where. According to my mother, who also had him, he was not a bad teacher, not a scary teacher, but mean in any way, but teaches the hardest classes in the Hyrulain Region. Which is saying something, considering that's about a fourth of the entire world. But even with all of his high records, it doesn't matter if no one shows.

I walked up to the school house, 10 minutes early. I smiled as I opened the door, ready for the soon as I opened it, the first thing I noticed about the room was that no one was present. I knew I was early but not THAT early. I stepped inside the room, but then was stopped by a voice.

"Hello!" I jumped as I turned around to see the figure behind me.

And just my luck, it was HIM again.

"W-What are you doing here?"

He walked inside laughing. "I was bored so I decided to follow you!"

"Again?!" I yelled. "What's is your problem?!"

He shrugged then looked around. "So this is school eh? Looks pretty dull if you ask me." He sat down at the desk the front of the room.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here then?"

"Like I said, I'm bored, and you're here. Besides, I've never been to a class before, it will be fun!"

I looked at him with confusion. Someone so optimistic about school doesn't know about the hardship of school.

"Whatever, just remember, it's not all fun and games here. It's hard work!"

"I can handle it." He said confidently.

The door opened once again and a girl walked into the room. She was short, had big black glasses , wearing a purple floral dress. He hair was bright red. I think I've seen her before. "I-Is anyone here?"

The boy stood up and walked towards her. "Hello! Welcome to education!"

She jumped back. "U-uh...hi..."

"...Wait, I know you! Shy Miley!" He said happily.

She nodded. "Yes, um, may I ask where is our teacher?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but he should be here soon! I believe so.."

She walked to he seat and sat down.

Suddenly, a boy ran into the room. A chubby but tall boy with black hair wearing black and red overall combo. Every step he made into the room shook the place. He looked out of breath."Alright! I made it in time!"

The green hat boy ran up to him. "Nice job! Welcome!"

The big boy grinned. "Thanks! Never been late before and I don't plan on being late any time soon."

The green hat bot nodded and smiled. "A goal! Always welcome!" I find it weird that this boy is so open with everyone, and seems to make friend quick, even though he is the town's troublemaker.

"I'm Mike!" the big boy said. "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here! The teacher should be here any second now."

Mike gave the boy a look. "Wait, aren't you that green hat fellow that everyone has been complaining about?"

He laughed. "I guess you could say that he would be me."

Mike smirked. "Dude! You should see how much you anger my dad! He rants about you all the time!"

"I guess I have gotten pretty famous."

"More like infamous." I said under my breath.

While the boys continued there talking, a tall girl walking into the building. She had long black hair and was a little taller then me. She had a bright white coat and a dark blue dress on. She was wearing black sunglasses. I'm gonna guess she is less then friendly.

She sat down at the back of the room. Not saying a word to anyone.

"So why are you here? A trickster like you I thought wouldn't be at school." Mike asked the boy.

He shrugged. "Mostly because Princess Zelda is here!" He smiled at me.

Mike ran up to me and grabbed my hand, shaking it violently. He was fast for someone so chubby. "Princess! It's very nice to meet you! I'm honored!"

"W-well thank you." I responded.

He bowed at my feet, in respect I guess. "I don't think its very neccesary to do that..."

He stood up, laughing." Yeah, I guess not. But it's awesome to meet royality!"

The green hat boy nodded. "I know right? She isn't snobby either!"

"Alright everyone, settle down." walked into the room. "Especially you Link."

"Link? Who's Link?" I asked.

stared at me for a moment, then smirked. "Ah! Well if it isn't Zelda! Welcome!"

The green hat boy walked up to me. "Link would happen to be my name princess."

I stared at him in shock. Not that fact that I never knew this boy's name, but the fact that Link was also the name of the hero of Hyrule. Even more so, he had a striking resemblance to the hero. The green clothing, the blond hair, even his face looked like the hero from the book. Surely a coincedence...I hope.

broke my trance. "Yes, Link is your name. Although I am surprise to see you here."

He grinned. "I have my reasons."

The teacher rose an eyebrow and gave me a look. "...I sure you do. Anyway, I believe that everyone is here, so let's get the day started eh?" He walked towards the big brown desk in the front and sat down. "Now for roll call. Mike?"

"Present sir!"

"I do believe you owe the baker some money after eating all of his apples, please do remember to take care of that."

Mike pouted in his chair. "He shouldn't leave his apples in the middle of nowhere if he doesn't want them eaten..

"Miley?"

"H-here!"

"How is you mother? Is she feeling well?"

She nodded. No respones.

"...Good. Tina?"

"Present."

"It's good of you to join us after not being here for so long."

She shrugged.

"Alright, Anthony?"

Anthony? As far as I could see, noone else was in the room.

"Hmm, I guess he's not here." He said. But he had a strange tone in his voice. "Guess he can't have this magic wand..."

Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke appeared in the front of the room. "W-What's going on?" I shreiked.

When the smoke subsided, a dark boy wearing a white robes could be seen standing where the smoke appeared. "A magic wand?!"

laughed. "Sorry about that Anthony, but no magic wand."

He pouted. I guess this was Anthony. "I really wanted one too. You said I could get one once I learned magic!"

"Yes, but you haven't learned enough to be able to control it." argued.

"Hmph, whatever." Anthony sat down beside me.

Mike and Link ran up to him. "Dude! That was awesome!" Mike praised.

"I want to learn how to do that!"

smirked, "Hold on you too, you may learn a little magic today so don't worry about it."

The boys jumped in joy and ran back to there seats.

"Ahem, now then, since I was unaware that Link and Zelda would be joining us today, I really have nothing for you to do. So I will let you choose."

"Choose?" I asked.

"Yes, Anthony will be working on Magic and Elemental Control. Mike will be learning about Smithing and Sword Wielding, Tina will be working on Long Range and Archery, and Miley will be working on Healing and Curing. They all have experience in their feilds, so dont worry about being stabbed by a sword or being set on fire."

Link gulped. I was kinda frightened too. Mike did seem like the clumsy type and Anthony looks like he could kill someone. Not to mention Tina doesn't communicate at all. At least their is no harm in healing...

jumped up. "You know what? I have a better idea! You guys will do each subject for an hour and the kids will try and teach you!"

Mike smiled. "Yay! Now I can show my skills."

Anthony turned towards me. "I would love to be able to teach the famous Zelda how awesome magic can be."

laughed. "Consider it an exam."

Link jumped up suddenly. "Alright! Awesome!"

"Alright everyone, class dismiss and go show your teaching abilities."

Mike called my name. "Come one Link and Zelda, I'm first!"

I rolled my eyes. Sword weilding. Swell.

* * *

We followed Mike to the grassfield behind the building. A brown wall held swords of all kinds. There were sword test dummies I believe across from us.

Mike stood in front of the swords. "Alright you two! If you want to know how to use a sword correctly, you need to find the right one for you. Not too big, not too small. It's mostly trail and error so just try each one until one works for you alright?"

Link jumped in joy. "Alright! I call the golden one!" He ran to the giant sword covered in gold.

"Uh, Link, I don't think you can carry that..."

I looked at the swords, not really surprised that none of them applied to me. I didn't like how they look, and they were all dull looking. Then something occured to me. "Isn't it a bit dangerous to give us these massive swords?"

"Don't worry about it! We aren't using these! This is just to guess the size that works for you. Then we will get the practice swords out." Mike explained.

I nodded. I guess it makes sense. I grabbed the small golden sword. " How about this one?"

"Yeah, that's a good size. How about you Link?"

Link held a giant sword twice his size. But surprisingly, it looked like he was holding it with ease. "This one looks pretty awesome! How about this one?"

Mike gawked at Link's strength. I was surprised myself. "S-sure, but let's start small okay?"

Link stabbed the sword into the ground, causing it to shake. "Hmph, alright."

It's really impressive to see someone so small lift someone so big. Maybe Link is more skilled then I thought.

Mike handed both of us practice bamboo swords. "Here you go!"

Link looked at his, disappointed. "Not as cool, but I can use this."

I never used a sword before, good thing these are pratice swords. I never thought that swordfighting was for girls but, I suppose trying it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright you two!" Mike called our attention. "A sword is your partner. You treat it with respect and pride. You also have to make sure you know how to use it. The first move is the strike."

Mike stroke his sword forward. "Make sure you keep your eyes on one point of the target, that way you cause more damage. Understood?"

We nodded. He was quite serious when it came to this thing.

"Next it's the swing and the swing. The two are very precise to what you are aiming for. The bigger the sword, the more damage, but the slower the swing. The smaller the sword, the less damage, but the faster the swing. Now, let's test it out on these blocks of wood!"

Link smiled and nodded. "Alright let's do this!" Link started to swing at the closest block of wood.

I walk towards a block of wood and swung at it. It wasn't very interesting. I looked over and Mike and Link who were going at it. Link was alot more intense.

The block of the wood being hit by Link was being beat down with every hit given by Link.

"Whoa! Looks like Link has swordplay under control!" Mike praised.

Link stepped back, taking heavy breaths. "Heh, I guess so! What did you think Zelda?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen better."

"Oh? Do tell ma'am." Link smirked.

"You don't seem tough. I beat even I could beat you." Why did I just say that?

Link smirked. "Alright, let's spare then."

Mike stepped in between us. "Sorry guys, no can do."

"Why not?" Link asked.

Mike turned to him. "You would obviously overpower her and we don't want her getting hurt do we?"

A flash of anger ran over me. I dashed towards Link with sword in tow. "I can take care of myself!"

I swung the sword, to find that I was stopped midway. I looked up to see Link blocking the sword...

with his hand...

He grabbed my sword lightly and pull it away from me. He then smiled. "Nice form! You did well!"

I looked at him with shock. It's like it never happened. Like I hit a brick wall filled with pillows.

Mike stood there and laughed. "Well then, I think it's time for you two to go and join Anthony in his magic thing."

Link nodded. He started walking back to the building.

I know nothing about Link. Nothing about his strength. Nothing about his skill. And yet he could stop my attack so easily. Sure it was a practice sword, but it must of hurt. Now that I think about it, he's fast, and good with a sword, what else is this boy good at?

"Hey Zel! You coming?" Link call out.

"Zel?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep! I like that nickname."

He walked inside the school house.

I think I like that nickname too.

* * *

A/N: This chapter would have been way longer, but I felt like I haven't updated anything in a while, so it may be a repeat of the first chapter to which I will expand this chapter later. So expect that again. Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	3. The Wager

That Boy in the Green Hat - Chapter 3

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

Next up was Tina, the one with Archery. She didn't seem like one of those people who would be extremely open with us to be honest. But I'm actually excited for this one. I found archery to be kinda fun, not about brute force like swordplay, but you must be calm, collected, and most of all, focused. All it takes is focus. Link and I walked down to the forest where we were told to find Tina, and there was no sign of here.

"Where exactly are we supposed to meet her again?"

Link shrugged. "Don't know, let's just keep walking, we'll find her eventually."

I was still a little uneasy. "This forest looks a bit threatening..."

"What? You scared?"

Yes. Terrified. "N-no! Perfectly fine! I'm able to take care of myself!" ...maybe not.

He started laughing. "Well then I guess we have nothing to worry about then."

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking around. There really was no sound of her. Who does she think she is? Waiting for us back at the school would have been nice.

"Hello." A voice called to us and made me yelp and fall to the ground. Tina was standing right behind us? What was that?!

Link flinched. "Whoa! A warning would have been nice."

"Stealth is the first lesson. And the most important." She jumped onto a tree, without any difficulty.

Link watched in awe. "Cool! Let me try!" He then started to climb up one the trees.

Tina snickered and turned around boastfully. "Please. It's takes years of practice to climb a tree without an-"

Link sneaked up behind her and yelled. "BLEH!"

Tina yelped and fell off the tree, landing on her back. She sat up with her hand on the back on her head. "OW! What was that for?!"

I grinned. Link laughed. "Stealth remember?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Ahem, in any case, stealth, speed, and control are the three essential things needed. If you don't have all three, you'll get yourself." She grabbed some bow s off the ground and threw them to us. The bow was wooden and wasn't all that fancy, but it felt nice enough to use."

Link, as usual, jump in excitement, pretending to shot things around him like a little kid. "Nice! A bow! This will be really fun!"

Tina frowned. "Quiet down you! Silence is golden when it comes to archery, and you can't be silent when you're talking."

Link froze and composed himself in a saluted formation. "Yes ma'am!"

I shook my head, such a playful boy for a troublemaker.

"All, so since you two are rookies, let's start basic. I set up some targets for you to shot and aim at, just practice shooting with these wooden arrows until you feel comfortable using the bow." She handed each of us some arrows, which were not the best things to hold, but once again, I guess it was good enough to use. "Now if you two don't mind, I would like to take a nap. It isn't that hard, just aim and shoot. You'll figure it out." She jumped onto a tree branch, one leg hanging off, and started to snooze. Kinda lazy instruction but whatever.

Link ran towards a target. "Awesome! How about a competition Zelda? Most bull eyes win?"

"I don't see a problem with that." He is a rookie too, how hard could it be?

Link smirked. "Alright, how about we make this interesting hmm?"

I thought for a moment. "Alright, if I win, you have to stop following me everywhere I go! It's seriously bothersome."

He jumped. "W-who says I'm following you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then you CAN'T ever follow me!"

He shrugged. "I don't know what makes you believe I was following you in the first place, but whatever you say."

I paused. "...Whatever, and if you win?"

"Already admitting defeat huh?"

"Of course not, I just rather have a better understanding of what I'm going for." Certainly whatever he was thinking wasn't too dangerous to my health.

"Alright then." He stood then looking at me, smiling widely. This can't be good... "If I win, I must receive a kiss from fair lady."

...

"What, not up for the challenge?"

A kiss? WHY A KISS? That's not just something you can just give anyway! That's a sentimental thing you only give to those you truly care for. And Link is certainly not one of those people!

He tilted his head, obviously wondering my answer. "Deal?"

"A-Absolutely not! Why would you want that of all things?!"

He shrugged. "Simple, you are you."

I am me? What is that supposed to mean?

"W-Well you can forget it! They is no way I'll be giving a kiss to the likes of you! No way!"

He smiled and ran up to me, standing really close to me and near my face. "Aw come on, if you aren't going to lose you have nothing to worry about right?"

I pushed him away, flustered that he got so close. "That's not the point!"

He pouted. "Kinda unfair to prevent me from following you and you can't even do this bet that I asked for."

"So you ARE following me!"

"I never said that." He smirked.

Obviously he isn't going to give up on this. I threw my hands up in defeat. "Ugh! Fine! Whatever!"

He jumped in joy. "Great! Now I know I can't lose!"

he grunted in annoyance. Who goes and makes bets like that anyway? Especially something as sensitive as a kiss from me.

"Alright, I go first, I shoot the target from 5 feet, then 10, then 15 and so on. If you get bull's eye you get a point, if anywhere else, none! First to 10 wins!"

I frowned. "Fine! Just stay out of the way, don't want to lose this thing and have the displeasure of kissing you."

He laughed. "You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

Link stood in front of the target, 5 feet away. It's really not that difficult to hit it from here, it's past the 20 feet I'm worried about. And the fact that he just got a bull's eye.

"Yes! Alright princess, your turn."

I looked at the target, and made sure I had good footing. I pulled back the arrow, concentrating in complete silence. Then I released. Bull's eye.

"Nice job! Now for the next one!" Somehow he seems a little too confident about this...

* * *

As if this couldn't get any more bothersome, we a tied. TIED. Winner of this takes all. Which means Link will finally leave me alone, with obviously might not even happen. Although...I must admit he is pretty fun.

Although a nuisance, I would be lying if I sad I COMPLETELY hated his company. He actually might be my first friend, probably my only. And that may be sad to say, but I couldn't asked for a better one, or more annoying to be honest.

And although I may not admit he, kissing him may not be the worst thing to do.

But I'm not going to lose.

"You ready Zelda? Better be ready, cause I think this may be the winner!"

He draw back his bow, now aware on what to do. He released, seemingly confident. But he was a little short and hit the bottom of the target.

He jumped in frustration. "Dang it, 100 feet is way harder to hit then I thought. Although if you miss, I get another shot."

"Don't count on it. No way am I kissing you." I smirked, but knowing that I had almost no chance hitting that target. It was so far, but I had to win.

I took a deep breath, blocking everything around me off. It was just me and the red dot in the middle of the target. Complete silence. Complete concentration. I drew back my bow, making sure to aim directly at my destination. I released, without any doubt, that I hit my target.

And I did.

Right through the middle.

Link stood there, smiling widely, not seeming surprised at all that I hit a 100 foot Bull's eye. "Nice job! I knew you could do it!"

I stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

He nodded his head. "Yep, there was no way I was going to hit that, but you did! Nice job!" He laughed and started walking.

I stood there fazed. I don't know what reaction I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting that. I ran to catch up to him, actually smiling myself.

"So you expected to lose?"

He smirked. "Yep. Too bad I don't get that kiss though."

"And you'll stop following me?"

"What, do you not enjoy my company?" He said, barely audible and looking sadly at me. His look at got me worried for a second.

"W-Well, I-I mean..."

"HA! So you do care about me!" He grinned.

I shoved him. "Just keep believing that."

He smiled then looked up. "Hey where did Tina go? I thought she was on that tree..."

I looked up as well, finding that she was in fact NOT there. I'm not even sure where we are, did we make a wrong turn or something? I was sure we were heading back to town...

He stopped in his track and glared at the sky. He put his arm out in front of me. "Hold on...something isn't right here..."

"What do you m-"

"Shh! Stay down!" Link layed on the ground, seeming pretty serious, so I followed after. I couldn't sense whatever Link was sensing, but whatever it was, it must be pretty bad.

A loud noise could be heard in the distance. It sounded deep and loud, I couldn't tell if it was an animal or what, but whatever it was, it was BIG.

Link looked at me with the most serious look he has ever given me. "Zelda, get up and stay behind me."

"What? Why?"

"Please." he gave me a worried look. I really don't know what's happening, but whatever is happening scared him. And that scared me.

I nodded and got up, standing behind Link, who had his bow out and was staring deep in the forest, searching for whatever was out there. And whatever was out there was coming fast.

And closer.

"L-Link?"

"Stay behind me no matter what alright?"

I nodded, fully frightened. But Link, although trembling, seemed fully prepared to take on whatever was coming. Which means he knows whats coming.

Suddenly a black blur making a loud noise jumped above us, causing me to scream and hide my face in Link's back.

_**Cling!**_

The noise stopped. I opened my eyes to see a black wolf no longer moving, lying behind me. I looked up at Link who was still focused on the woods.

I heard more growling coming from the woods, as wolves walked slowly out of their hiding place, surrounding us at all sides. Link put down the bow and looked at me...smiling?

"Don't worry, they won't lay a finger on you." He said calmly, making me just nod. Somehow he made me feel more...safe in this situation.

He stood in a battle stance as wolves came from left and right. I layed on the ground to avoid being hit. The wolves jumped onto Link, and screamed his name to get out of the way.

And in a flash, every wolf flew back and fell on the ground.

What just happened? Was this Link's doing? I didn't even see him move! He just stood there, then looked down at me, grinning once again.

"You alright?"

I just nodded.

"Let's get out of here. I wouldn't want you getting hurt. It's too dangerous."

I stood up, staying close to him. He seems to know what he is doing. But I've never seen those kinds of wolves before...but he saved me. He actually saved my life.

He smirked. "So I wouldn't suppose that deserved a kiss from fair lady?" he laughed loudly. I can never read him. So silent but so joyful as well. I've never met someone like him. Almost hard to believe he is a trouble maker. And I did something not even I thought I would do.

I kissed him and the cheek.

And I wanted to.

He looked at me, shocked that I did such an action. Not a word was said, and we walked towards town in silence. No reason to talk when you both are thinking the same thing.

But a dark force is coming. I can feel it. Something was odd about those wolves, they weren't ordinary. In fact, I don't believe I've seen any wolves around here before.

But at least I have Link.

For now.


End file.
